


Viktor Is Really Ugly

by maygunbun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maygunbun/pseuds/maygunbun
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is beautiful and handsome and polite and nice and thankful and kind and every publicity team's dream.Viktor, on the other hand, is really ugly.





	Viktor Is Really Ugly

 

_Remember to smile. Remember to thank them for their support. Remember, remember, remember._

_Shut up_ , is what Viktor wants to say, but he knows better than to do that. Viktor Nikiforov is always polite, always welcoming, and he would certainly never say anything rude. Especially not in front of management. He’d have to sit through a lot of nagging otherwise, and Viktor hates nagging. 

And so he smiles. 

He pulls the corners of his lips upwards, into a dazzling cover-worthy grin, and wills the happiness to show on his face. His eyes crinkled at the sides, and his brows lift up ever so slightly. Viktor is great at many things, and acting appears to be one of them. 

His publicity manager scurries beside him, hurriedly telling him what he needs to do. 

Take pictures, shake hands, a few hugs here and there, done. The same as always. Though this time, it is just one fan, instead of a whole bunch of them at once. 

_He’ll be bringing you a gift. Make sure to pose for a picture when he passes it to you. It’s special._

_Special?_ Viktor asks, finally paying some attention to the words around him. He’s never had to take a picture with a fan’s gift before. 

_He’s an artist. He has quite a big following online. He’s going to gift you with a painting of you, he’s your biggest fan._

_Oh._

A biggest fan. He has a lot of those. And though Viktor is thankful for their support (truly thankful, he thinks; not just because his management tells him to be, but because he should be), it feels like everyone isn’t really looking at him. They want Viktor Nikiforov, they’re _his_ fans, and Viktor is tired of pretending to be him for over half his life. He’s thankful, but thankful in the same way he is when the official congratulates him for winning a gold medal. A ‘thank you’ kind of thankful. 

-

_What’s that?_ Viktor asks. His eyes are pointed towards a flimsy piece of paper that fell out of a well-used leather sketchbook, and not the painting on the 36 by 48 canvas. That painting, well, it’s pretty. But it’s a pretty painting of Viktor’s Stammi Vicino, and Viktor doesn’t like to think about that programme. 

_It’s a programme for the fans,_ his manager had said. _It’s his way of asking them to stay by his side, to support him forever._

_Shut up,_ was what Viktor had wanted to say. _It’s a programme for me. It’s_ ** _my_** _programme._

But Viktor had known better than to say that, and so, he smiled. 

_This,_ Viktor clarifies, reaching forward to snatch the paper from the black-haired boy. As he does so, he can almost feel his manager’s sharp gaze on him, reminding him to watch his actions. 

_Oh— um, it’s just a lousy sketch. It’s really bad, I don- please don’t look at it,_ says the boy. _Yuuri_ , is what Viktor remembers him introducing himself as. Yuuri’s hands fly forward to grasp at the edges of the paper, but Viktor has it out of his reach easily, gazing intensely at the rough lines of pencil against paper. 

_It’s ugly,_ Viktor says, and his manager’s jaw drops. Viktor Nikiforov would never say something like that. _But Viktor would._

This time, he feels his manager’s disapproval in the form of a sharp jab to his side, and Viktor knows that he’s lucky since only pictures are being taken, no videos. 

The boy flushes red, his face apologetic. 

_I- I was just interpreting things my own way. I’m sorry…_

Viktor’s manager rushes forward to hush the boy. He tells him that _Viktor’s_ sorry, and that it’s not an ugly sketch. 

_But oh, it really is._ Viktor scans the lines that form his figure. His Stammi Vicino outfit is sketched roughly, and so is his figure, but that’s it. The rest of the paper is covered in fierce black scribbles, almost like a dark cloud, and that cloud starts to merge with Viktor’s head, forming a ghoul-like face that looks absolutely _miserable_. 

_You don’t actually look like that! I mean, it was just how I saw you,_ Yuuri says, before his face turns even redder. _Not that I think you’re ugly! Yo-you’re beautiful._

His words echo in Viktor’s mind. 

_It was just how I saw you. It was just how I saw you. It was just how I saw you._

Viktor gives Yuuri a smile. A real smile. 

_Don’t be sorry, Yuuri. You’re completely right._

_[FIN]_


End file.
